This invention relates to an apparatus for plating a portion of a large-sized structure.
Heretofore, when it was desired to plate a part of a large-sized structure, it was necessary to apply a non-plating treatment such as a resinous material or tapes to the part of the object which was not to be plated. In addition, it was necessary to place the entire object into the plating liquid. This arrangement resulted in a reduction of the plating quality and also resulted in deterioration of the soluble impurities and the like adhering to the structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known prior art arrangements and to provide a plating apparatus which permits plating of one part of an object without exposing the other parts thereof to the plating liquid. The above object is accomplished by utilizing a plating tank having a cutout section in one of the side walls, the cutout section having a lower edge and two side edges, the lower edge providing a support holder for supporting the object in a position within the cutout section. A top plate is disposed on top of the object and extends between the two side edges of the cutout section. Sealing means are disposed along the two side edges and along the supporting holder for providing a seal between the tank and the object and between the tank and the top plate. The sealing means also extends between the top plate and the object to provide a seal therebetween. A base on which the tank is disposed mounts an upright support and first adjustable set screw means are provided on the upright support and are operable to engage the object and to move the object horizontally toward the tank. Second adjustable set screw means are mounted on the tank and operable to engage the top plate to move the top plate horizontally toward the tank. In addition, third adjustable set screw means are mounted on the tank and operable to engage the top plate and move the latter vertically downwardly toward the object, whereby the first, second and third set screw means in cooperation with the seal means are operable to effect a liquid-tight seal such that plating liquid in the tank is utilized in conjunction with plating at least a portion of one side of the object which is disposed in the cutout section.